Lips Meet
by Effie0420
Summary: [1S STORY] Sosok Luhan yang dingin dan terkesan misterius membuat Sehun tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Bagaimanakah bila Sehun tahu kalau ternyata Luhan adalah orang yang mengancam kehidupan keluarganya? Republish! BL/HUNHAN


"**LIPS MEET"**

.

.

.

Story by ** effie0420**

.

Pairing : Beloved **"HUN—HAN"**

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot Story

Back song : Heart Attack Chinese Ver. 'EXO'

.

.

**WARNING!**

It's Yaoi, Boy X Boy, BL, don't like don't read. OOC. This story is mine!

.

.

.

"Namanya Luhan, murid pindahan dari China. Dia masuk kelas unggulan. Termasuk dalam daftar murid terpintar. Sedikit pendiam, selalu bersikap dingin, dan misterius. Tak ada yang tau asal usul keluarganya. Dia _sunbae_ kita." Seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang dengan mata sebulat kelereng menjelaskan pada pemuda berwajah datar di depannya. Kyungsoo –pemuda bermata kelereng– itu meneguk air soda di depannya dengan beringas. Seolah menceritakan hal tadi telah menguras seluruh tenaganya.

"Menarik." Sehun, Pemuda berwajah datar itu menggumam pelan.

"Kau tertarik dengan orang seperti itu? Dia terlalu menyeramkan." Kai memberi pendapat. Seperti dapat kita lihat, Sehun hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban. Matanya dengan liar menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan kacamata manis yang bertengger di wajahnya seolah pemuda itu begitu menarik untuk dimainkan. Sehun masih terpaku melihat bagaimana wajah serius _sunbae_ nya itu saat sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Dia hanya punya satu teman disini. Itu pun jarang sekali terlihat bersama. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Sekelas dengannya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan lagi. Semua mata memandang kearah pemuda mungil bernama Luhan itu. Sepertinya taman ini memang tempat yang tepat untuk membaca novel, sehingga pemuda cantik itu tampak terlarut tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah menjadi perhatian empat pasang mata disana. Berada beberapa meter dari bangku duduknya.

"Bukankah dia yang kemarin menyiram wajahmu dengan jus itu?" Chanyeol, si pemuda berperawakan 'terlalu' tinggi itu berujar. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baru kali ini aku dipermalukan di depan umum seperti kemarin. Aku akan membalasnya." Tiga pasang mata yang lain menatap Sehun dengan kerutan di dahi mereka. Ya, memang sudah lama geng mereka tak mem_bully_ seseorang. Namun, pemuda berwajah cantik yang tengah mereka perhatikan sepertinya bukan orang yang tepat. Apalagi _image_ yang ditunjukkannya sangat dingin dan terkesan menyeramkan.

"Ah, aku tidak ikut. Tatapan matanya saja seakan ingin membunuhku." ujar Kai bergidik ngeri. Ya, ingat dimana ia mencengkeram pundak pemuda bernama Luhan itu, tepat setelah Sehun tersiram oleh jus nya, pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya cantik, namun terlalu menyeramkan. Seperti ada aura pembunuh dalam matanya sehingga Kai melepaskan cengkeramnya dan memilih melangkah mundur.

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu. Ia masih disana, terlarut dalam bacaannya. Kadang ia tersenyum, walau lebih terlihat seperti seringaian. Kadang juga dahi pemuda cantik itu berkerut. Tampak lucu, namun misterius. Beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang pemuda yang lebih mungil dari Luhan, ia menepuk pundak Luhan dan tersenyum. Sedang Luhan hanya menatapnya dingin kemudian melanjutkan acara membacanya. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun. Menyuarakan kata –atau lebih tepatnya nama– 'Baekhyun' dengan gerakan bibirnya. Semua mata kini menatap pemuda manis disamping Luhan.

"Cantik." gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun masih terlalu jelas untuk telinga tajam teman – temannya. Teman – temannya beralih pada Chanyeol dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, dan dibalas cengiran khas seorang 'happy virus'.

"Akan kita apakan si Luhan itu?" Kai bertanya dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"Kalian tak usah ikut campur. Urusan Luhan adalah denganku."

"Tapi—" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak khawatir dengan raut ketakutan yang kentara sekali di wajahnya. Entah mengapa mata Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan 'jangan berurusan dengan pemuda itu'. Namun diabaikannya saja. Ia benar – benar penasaran dengan seorang Luhan, seseorang yang penuh dengan misteri. Sehun kembali menyeringai dan beranjak dari tempat itu diikuti oleh teman – temannya yang lain.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"Lu, kau mau pulang bersama?" Pemuda manis dengan _eyeliner_ di sekitar matanya menatap Luhan penuh harap. Luhan tampak berfikir kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun –pemuda ber_eyeliner_– itu pun mendesah kecewa. Entah sudah berapa kali ajakannya yang berujung dengan penolakan. Apakah Luhan masih belum menerimanya sebagai sahabat? Baekhyun pun beranjak pergi setelah melempar senyumnya pada Luhan. Setelah kepergian teman sebangkunya, Luhan menarik ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mengabaikan semua pandangan aneh teman – teman sekelasnya. Ia sudah biasa, bahkan terlalu sering mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, atau bisa kita panggil Sehun, tengah mengawasinya. Pemuda cantik itu, Luhan, keluar gerbang sekolahnya dan memilih berjalan kaki. Sehun mengikutinya. Saat ia berfikir bahwa pemuda cantik itu akan naik bus, ternyata perkiraannya salah, pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati gerombolan siswa lain yang tengah menunggu datangnya bus. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun mengikutinya kembali.

Luhan masih berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah belakang, membuat Sehun bersorak dalam hati karena mungkin Luhan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Jalan yang dilalui Luhan makin lama makin sepi, entah di daerah Seoul sebelah mana, Sehun pun tak tahu. Ia memilih untuk tetap mengikuti langkah Luhan. Sehun menyengitkan dahi ketika Luhan memasuki sebuah toko bunga yang terlihat lusuh dan gelap. Sehun memilih bersembunyi dan menunggu. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan keluar dari toko tersebut dengan membawa beberapa bunga tulip putih. Entah untuk apa Sehun tak dapat memperkirakannya. Luhan mulai melangkah kembali dan Sehun mengikutinya.

Tibalah Luhan disebuah padang ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi. Sehun berjalan lebih dekat karena tak mau kehilangan jejak pemuda itu. Luhan berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, membuat Sehun refleks berjongkok untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Luhan menggedikkan bahu dan kembali menyusuri padang ilalang yang cukup luas ini. Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah gundukan tanah menyerupai makam. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan rumput – rumput yang menutupi nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang dengan huruf hangul. Ia tersenyum kemudian meletakkan bunga tulip itu diatas makam tersebut.

"Aku membawa bunga kesukaanmu, _noona_~" ucapnya kemudian. Sehun tertegun. '_Kakak Luhankah?_' pikirnya. Sehun melihat tangan mungil Luhan kembali mengusap nisan itu. Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan dalam diam, Luhan segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun menghampiri makam itu dan membaca tulisan diatasnya. 'Hwang Ji Yoo, lahir tahun 1990, dan meninggal pada tahun 2012'. Sehun pun pergi dan kembali mengejar Luhan dengan ribuan pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

Setelah bersusah payah menyusuri tempat yang baru pertama kali dipijaknya itu, Sehun bersyukur karena ia kini menemukan jalan setapak lagi. Setidaknya ia takkan khawatir menginjak sesuatu. Luhan masih berjalan di depannya. Sehun baru sadar, ia telah melewati toko bunga yang tadi. Ia sedikit berlari ketika menyadari Luhan memasuki sebuah gang. Matanya membulat saat beberapa orang berbadan besar berjalan di depannya dan ikut memasuki gang. Ia segera mempercepat larinya, takut terjadi sesuatu pada sosok kecil itu. Saat memasuki gang lebih dalam lagi, Ia berjalan pelan karena keadaan sedikit gelap, cahaya matahari tak mampu menembus tinggi – tingginya gedung yang mengapit gang ini.

Sehun terlonjak dan hampir saja berteriak melihat beberapa orang yang dilihatnya tadi tengah tergeletak tak berdaya. Perlahan ia mendekati salah satu manusia yang tergeletak disana. Dengan hati – hati ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung orang asing tersebut. Ia mengelus dada saat tahu orang itu hanya pingsan. Luhan! Ia baru teringat kalau dia sedang mengikuti pemuda itu. Sehun segera berlari hingga menemukan ujung lorong tersebut. Betapa kagetnya dia karena lorong itu ternyata terhubung dengan perumahan mewah di daerah Myeongdong. Bagaimana bisa dia disini? Dan dimana Luhan? Terpaksa Sehun pergi dari tempat itu, mencari halte terdekat untuk menunggu jemputan kawan – kawannya. Sepertinya acara menguntitnya hari ini gagal.

Sekitar setengah jam, mobil Chanyeol datang dan segera membawa Sehun pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa disadari Sehun, Luhan tengah menatapnya dari atas balkon salah satu perumahan mewah disana. Ia menunggingkan seringaiannya. '_Kau akan menyesal telah mengikutiku Oh Sehun_.'. Luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Memencet beberapa digit angka kemudian menekan dial pada layarnya. Menunggu hingga seseorang menjawab dari seberang.

"Anak keluarga Oh rupanya tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa aku." Luhan berujar pada orang yang dihubunginya.

"_Kau bereskan saja anak itu kalau kau mau_." jawab seseorang itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul. Matanya tiba – tiba tertuju ke depan gerbang rumah besarnya. Ada beberapa mobil berwarna hitam yang baru saja berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia menyerngitkan dahi saat ayahnya keluar dari dalam mobil dan datang bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang tak dikenalnya. Di lihat ekspresinya, pria itu tampak ketakutan. Sesekali _bodyguard_ ayah Luhan mendorong lelaki paruh baya yang asing di mata Luhan.

"Tidak Kris. Aku hanya akan membunuh orang yang bermasalah dengan ayahku dan kekasihku, Ji Yoo."

"_Oh, benarkah? Atau kau diam – diam menyukai anak dari Tuan Oh itu?_" Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kakaknya itu selalu saja menggodanya dengan hal – hal tak penting seperti itu. Memang apa yang lucu? _Menyukai? Cih, takkan pernah,_ batinnya.

"Diam kau brengsek!" ujar Luhan sebal.

"_Okay, okay. As you wish baby Lu_."

"Shut up your mouth, Yifan!" Luhan mendengus kesal. Lagi – lagi membuat kakak angkatnya itu tertawa. "Ah, Kris.. Sepertinya akan ada bau darah di rumah kita. Ayah angkat membawa seseorang. Aku matikan ya. Cepat pulang jika kau ingin melihat tontonan gratis." Dari seberang, Kris hanya mengiyakan. Kemudian Luhan mematikan sambungan itu dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya. Ia teringat pemuda tampan tadi. "Oh Sehun. Haruskah aku membunuhmu juga?" gumamnya.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"HEY—YO SEHUN!" Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendapati sahabat gilanya Chanyeol tengah merangkulnya. Ada KaiSoo di belakang mereka yang sibuk bermesraan, sepertinya mereka tengah lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di koridor kelas yang ramai. Ya, kelompok mereka memang disegani di sekolah, jadi kalau pun KaiSoo bercumbu di depan umum, siapa yang berani menegur? Tak kan ada. Pagi ini Sehun terlihat kusut. Baju seragamnya terlihat berantakan dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sehun. "Kau kenapa eoh? Kusut sekali."

"Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman." jawabnya malas.

"Memikirkan si Luhan itu?" Alis Sehun bertaut. Tatapannya tajam kearah Chanyeol seolah berkata, –diam, kau tiang listrik–. Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda. Tak berapa jauh dari mereka, dua sosok manis tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan berpapasan. Sehun yang menyadari kalau itu Luhan, langsung menyenggol lengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat menganga mendapati sosok mungil disamping Luhan yang sungguh luar biasa jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Luhan sepertinya tak peduli siapa yang kini tengah ada dihadapannya. Saat Luhan benar – benar akan melewatinya, Sehun mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Sontak Baekhyun yang berada di samping Luhan ikut berhenti.

"Kemana kau setelah masuk gang kemarin?" Pertanyaan Sehun refleks membuat semua mata memandangnya heran, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya. Karena Sehun sudah bercerita saat Chanyeol menjemputnya di halte sekitar rumah Luhan kemarin. Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian melepas paksa cengkeraman Sehun.

"Jadi benar, kau mengikutiku kemarin?"

"Kalau kau menginginkan kebohongan, aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun karena aku tau kau kemarin menyadarinya."

"Ya, awalnya memang aku tak tahu. Tapi aku sadar saat aku hampir memasuki gang." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "Jadi, mulai sekarang, bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Apa perlu aku menyiram wajahmu dengan air kubangan? Tak cukupkah jus strawberry kemarin?" Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, tak ubahnya dengan 3 makhluk lainnya. Berani sekali Luhan berkata seperti itu pada Sehun? Sehun mengisyaratkan pada teman – temannya untuk pergi. KaiSoo hanya menggedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan melewati Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol tak menyianyiakan kesempatan langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sesombong ini."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengetahuinya sekarang." Luhan menyeringai. Seringaian yang menakutkan namun tak cukup untuk membuat nyali seorang Oh Sehun menciut.

"Kau semakin menarik, cantik." Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan memasuki toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menutup paksa pintu toilet dengan tendangan kakinya. Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dan mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir tipis milik Luhan. Luhan tak menolak. Sehun semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Luhan yang sudah bersandar pada tembok toilet. Ciuman biasa itu berangsur – angsur menjadi _frenchkiss_. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun menjilat dan sesekali mengigit bibir Luhan meminta akses untuk membuka mulutnya. Luhan menurut. Ia pun membalas ciuman Sehun setelah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Kedua lidah didalam saling beradu. Menunjukkan siapa yang paling menggoda dalam pergulatannya. Saliva bening meleleh di sudut bibir Luhan. Beberapa erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun menggila. Dia kembali memaksa masuk kedalam rongga Luhan tanpa memberinya cela untuk bernafas. Tanpa disadari keduanya, salah satu bilik toilet terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak berpenampilan cupu yang kini menganga melihat dua insan itu tengah berciuman panas. Sehun yang sadar membuka kedua matanya dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. Ia mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya, seolah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera pergi. Pemuda bertagname 'Kim Jongdae' itu pun menurut dan berjalan menunduk melewati mereka.

"Shhh—" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun karena merasa nafasnya berhenti di tenggorokan. Sehun segera melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan benang saliva yang akhirnya terputus dan meleleh kembali dari sudut bibir Luhan. Sehun mengusapnya lembut dan tersenyum. Luhan masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Deru nafasnya tidak teratur, jantungnya mulai kehilangan kendali karena berdetak terlalu keras. Dalam hati ia tertawa. '_Bodoh kau, Oh Sehun_.' Sehun kembali melayangkan kecupan, seolah enggan untuk melepaskan rasa vanilla pada bibir mungil itu. Hanya beberapa detik dan dia menghentikan ciumannya. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipi putih Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga kau menikmatinya." Luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ya, mungkin." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. "Tapi, kau tak lebih menarik dari wanita seksi Tuan muda Oh." Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku nanti."

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Oh Sehun." Luhan merapikan penampilannya dan beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya jengkel. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin wastafel di depannya.

"Aku akan memilikimu Luhan. Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu."

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis digandeng oleh Chanyeol menuju meja kantin geng mereka. Disana sudah ada Sehun beserta KaiSoo. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dengan wajah memerah mendapati Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah bercumbu disana. _Oh God_, bagaimana tidak malu saat seorang yang polos seperti Baekhyun harus melihat adegan 17 keatas secara live. Satu deheman Chanyeol pun menginterupsi kegiatan 'rutin' KaiSoo. Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan ciumannya, sedangkan Kai mengumpat Chanyeol dengan bahasa bibir. Sehun terlihat lebih _relax_ daripada yang lain. Tentu saja, saat ini pikirannya sedang bergumul sendiri dengan nama 'Luhan' sebagai judulnya.

"Hello! —" Chanyeol melambai – lambai di depan wajah Sehun karena sedari tak mendapat respon. Beruntung, senggolan dari Kyungsoo di lengannya membuat Sehun kembali dari fantasi pikirannya barusan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ya! Kau kan yang menyuruhku membawa Baekhyunnie kesini. _Aish_." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan Sehun hanya menunjukkan cengiran –jarang–nya. Kali ini semua merapatkan kepalanya di tengah – tengah meja. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. Sehun tampak berfikir sebentar kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun! jangan dekat – dekat begitu _dong_! Kau membuatku cemburu." Omelan Chanyeol tak urung membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mengabaikan hardikan tidak penting Chanyeol.

"Jadi—Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu, siapa itu Hwang Ji Yoo?" Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan kepalanya mundur ke belakang. Semua hanya memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut, bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu?"

"Heum, jadi kau kenal ya?" Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Berusaha menuntutnya untuk berkata jujur lewat tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya. Menahan kegugupan hatinya. Sehun tahu itu, mungkin Baekhyun takut kalau Luhan marah padanya. "Tenang saja, Luhan ada di perpustakaan kan? Dia tak kan tahu, dan kami takkan memberitahunya." Sehun mencoba meyakinkan.

"I—itu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu terlalu banyak. Aku juga mengetahui hal itu karena memaksa Luhan untuk menceritakannya. Aku tak yakin apa cerita ini benar." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, sedangkan Sehun menghela nafas. Chanyeol mengusap – usap punggung Baekhyun berusaha memberikan kenyamanan untuk lelaki ber_eyeliner _ini. Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun tengah ketakutan oleh perlakuan Sehun. Siapa coba yang tak takut pada para berandalan sekolah ini?

"Ceritakan." Perintah Sehun. Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas sebentar, melihat sekelilingnya, kemudian beralih pada Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, Hwang Ji Yoo itu gadis China, nama sebenarnya adalah Huang Zhui Yu, dia... dia kekasih Luhan—" Sehun sedikit tersentak. Menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Melihat ekspresi tak mengenakkan dari Sehun, ia pun kembali bercerita, "Gadis itu adalah kakak dari Huang Zi Tao, kelas 2-3"

"Tunggu!—Huang Zi Tao teman sekelasku?" Chanyeol menyela dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Luhan sangat mencintai gadis itu—" Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat. Ia tak suka Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa, ia kesal mendengar bahwa Luhan menyukai orang lain. Ya, walau pun Sehun tahu kalau orang itu telah lama mati. "Sayang—hubungannya dengan Luhan tak semanis yang diharapkan. Gadis itu—ia menjadi istri simpanan dari—" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ragu ingin melanjutkan. Takut akan reaksi yang akan ditunjukan Sehun setelah ia membuka mulut.

"Dari?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena Baekhyun terlalu lama terdiam.

"Istri simpanan dari pemilik Oh-Shin _Corporation_, Tuan Oh, ayah Sehun." _Deg_. Hati Sehun mencelos begitu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Apakah ini alasan Luhan membencinya? Jadi benar, ayah Sehun memang memiliki istri lain? Ia bahkan tak mengetahui itu. _Shock? Ofcourse_. Sehun sangat menghormati ayahnya, ia tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata ayahnya telah mengkhianati keluarga, telah mengkhianati—kepercayaannya. "Tapi gadis itu meninggal, karena dibunuh oleh salah satu anggota keluarga dari ibu Sehun yang tidak menyukainya. Dan keluarga yang Luhan punya, semuanya mati di tangan Tuan Oh. Dan Tuan Oh, dia menjadi incaran para mafia sekarang."

"MWO?!" Kali ini Kai berteriak dan senggolan dari Kyungsoo segera membuatnya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi—apa itu alasan Luhan membenci ku?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Aku fikir Luhan tak pernah membencimu. Kalau pun ia membenci seseorang, ia akan membenci ayahmu, Sehun-sshi." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, takut jikalau Sehun tersingung dengan ucapannya. "Luhan tak mungkin membencimu. Dia memang—seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa kesepian. Dia tak punya siapa – siapa disini. Makanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Jika dia memiliki kesalahan padamu, tolong maafkan dia, Sehun-_sshi_, maafkan dia—hiks." Isakan kecil Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia membungkukkan kepalanya berkali – kali kearah Sehun, meminta maaf untuk semua kesalahan sahabatnya –walau ia sendiri tak tahu kesalahan apa itu–. Sehun kembali menghela nafas.

"Sssh—_uljima_ Baekkie-_ya_." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Mengusap – usap punggungnya ketika isakan itu lama – lama semakin keras. KaiSoo menatap Sehun iba. Sehun hanya memijit – mijit pelipisnya pelan. Bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jadi, Luhan masih mencintai gadis itu? Dan parahnya, ayah Sehun sendirilah yang memisahkan Luhan dengan kekasihnya. Sedikit banyak, Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia ingin melindungi Luhan. Ia ingin menghapus rasa sakit Luhan. Ia ingin menjaganya. Bolehkah?

"Tunggu! Katamu ayah Sehun ingin dibunuh mafia? Apa sekarang ayahnya masih diincar para mafia itu?" ucapan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Sehun tegang. Ia menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak tahu." gumamnya. Walau pun Sehun merasa kecewa pada ayahnya, namun mana ada anak yang menginginkan ayahnya mati, tidak—Sehun akan melindungi ayahnya jika itu sampai terjadi. '_Luhan, apa iya dia tahu sesuatu tentang masalah ini?_'

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"_Little deer_," Sepertinya Sehun sekarang menjadi sangat OOC ketika bersama Luhan. Tak ada Sehun yang dingin, tak ada Sehun yang kasar, tak ada Sehun yang seenaknya sendiri, dan tak ada Sehun yang menyebalkan. Dia selalu bersikap lembut, bahkan kadang bersikap manja pada Luhan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, menganggu Luhan sudah seperti rutinitas baru bagi Oh Sehun. Bahkan gosip bahwa ia mengencani pemuda cantik itu sudah beredar di seluruh sekolahan. Walau sangat berbeda jauh dari kenyataan, namun Luhan tak pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu, ia tak mau peduli.

Ditatapnya pemuda tampan itu dengan wajah datar dan Sehun hanya menunjukkan senyum manis –jarang–nya pada Luhan. Entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun mengusiknya di perpustakaan kesayangannya seperti saat ini. Dan Luhan juga tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali Sehun dengan seenaknya menyeretnya dari kelas menuju kantin hanya untuk minta ditemani makan siang. Entah juga sudah berapa kali Sehun menciumnya dengan seenaknya. Dan Luhan pun tak peduli. _Yeah_, walau harus ia akui, ia sangat suka perlakuan seperti ini. Ia merasa ada. Ia merasa dianggap. Ya, hanya itu. Ia takkan pernah mau mengakui kalau ia mulai tertarik pada pemuda tampan ini. Tidak, tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hannie, ayo ke kantin."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Oh Sehun."

"Ayolah—" Luhan mendengus kesal. "—Aku benar – benar lapar _sayang_." Luhan melotot menatapnya. Sehun menutup sebelah matanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan sakit, dan kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya. Berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan dengan akting kelaparannya. Luhan hanya mendesah pelan dan menutup buku yang tengah ia baca. Melihat pergerakan Luhan merapikan bukunya, Sehun melonjak dalam hati.

"_Kkaja_." Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan menuju kantin. Lengkap dengan tatapan iri para penggemar Sehun, dan tatapan aneh yang diperuntukkan Luhan. Luhan hanya menghela nafas saat Sehun lagi – lagi menariknya lebih mendekat. Entah mengapa ia merasa Sehun memang sedang mempermainkannya sekarang. Lihatnya semua mata tajam itu, tangan yang mengepal kuat, serta cibiran orang – orang disekitarnya. Luhan merasa dirinya dilahap secara tidak langsung oleh seluruh penghuni sekolahnya.

Baru saja mereka bergabung dengan KaiSoo, tiba – tiba muncul duo happy virus berbeda angkatan di depan mereka. Baekhyun yang tampak malu – malu dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar sedari tadi. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Ya, seperti itu mungkin yang dipikirkan KaiSoo mau pun HunHan.

"Eh, tau tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Kai membuatnya mendapatkan _death glare_ gratis dari Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Baekkie jadian loh." Hebohnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung menganga, sedangkan KaiHun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa ekspresi kalian jelek begitu?" tanyanya polos.

"Ckck. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana akhir hidup Baekhyun jika berada di tangan manusia sepertimu." Kyungsoo menunduk sembari memainkan sumpit ramennya, berakting sedih seolah Park Chanyeol adalah masalah besar bagi Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik, namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menatap Kyungsoo garang sedari tadi.

"Ya! Baekkie menyukai—ah tidak, mencintaiku. Asal kalian tau saja."

"_Whatever_." jawab KaiSoo kompak.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"Lu," Luhan yang semula membaca fiksi horrornya terpaksa harus menghentikan acara membacanya setelah mendengar suara barito menyapa gendang telinganya. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang senada dengan milik Luhan, duduk diatas tempat tidur Luhan, tepat disamping si pemuda cantik itu. Luhan melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap kakak angkatnya bingung. "Ayah setuju dengan permintaanmu." Luhan langsung duduk menegak dan menutup novelnya dengan keras.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya seolah memastikan kalau pendengarannya baik – baik saja.

"_Yeah_, Ayah akan membebaskanmu dari profesimu sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu." Luhan terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkan ocehan kakak angkatnya. "Tapi—" Kris menghela nafas sebentar. "Setelah kau berhasil membunuh Tuan Oh."

"_Well_, itu masalah mudah bukan?" ucap Luhan sembari membuka kembali novel bergenre horrornya.

"Aku tak yakin." Luhan menatap kakaknya bingung. Bukankah membunuh sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari bagi Luhan? Ataukah ayahnya telah meragukan kemampuan membunuhnya? "Sehun—" Kris menghela nafas kembali. "Apa—kau menyukainya?" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia terkekeh kecil. Membuat dahi Kris berkerut heran.

"Siapa juga yang menyukai anak ingusan seperti dia."

"_Well, yeah—maybe_. Aku pikir kau menyukainya."

"_Absolutely_, _no_, Kris!" Nada bicara Luhan meninggi. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia 'sedikit' sensitif saat membicarakan Sehun. Niat awal rencana, ia hanya akan mendekati Sehun agar ia bisa mengetahui seluk beluk keadaan rumah Sehun agar memudahkannya untuk membunuh ayah Sehun. Namun, ia sekarang lebih memilih menghindari topik apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, entah apa alasannya, ia juga tak tahu. Kesal mungkin. "Aku takkan menyukai seorang _gay_ seperti dia." lanjutnya.

"Aku lihat dia terus mengikutimu sekarang. Aku takut kalau dia menyadari bahwa kau itu anak angkat seorang mafia. Apalagi target kita kali ini adalah ayahnya." Kris mengusap surai Luhan sayang. "Ayah akan menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya jika dia masih mengikutimu." Luhan langsung menatap Kris, seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kris. Kaget? Tentu saja. Bukankah mereka tak pernah melibatkan anggota keluarga lain selain sang target. Kenapa mereka juga ingin membunuh Sehun? seolah mengerti arti tatapan Luhan, Kris kembali bersuara, "Jika anak itu masih mengikutimu, ayah benar – benar akan membunuhnya. Tentu kami merasa terancam dengan sosok Sehun yang selalu mengawasimu."

"Sialan!" umpat Luhan lirih. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Memukul keras _sprei_ ranjangnya walau tak menimbulkan suara. "Dasar bocah sialan! Ternyata Sehun hanya menghalangiku saja. _Cih_, salah sekali jika aku memanfaatkannya." Kris hanya menggeleng pelan melihat reaksi Luhan. Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin di katakan Luhan. Kris tahu, dalam hati, adiknya Luhan tengah bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Nyawa Sehun terancam. Memanfaatkan Sehun justru menjadi masalah, apalagi Kris menyadari kalau Luhan mulai tertarik pada pemuda tampan itu. "Dia hanya membuat masalah untukku. _Tsk_." '_Untuk hati kecilmu, Lu._' batin Kris.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

_Dooor. Door._

"Ck, orang tua sialan!" Luhan menyiapkan peluru baru karena pelurunya habis untuk membunuh _bodyguard – bodyguard_nya saja. Kris memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk merapatkan dirinya dengan Kris. Mereka membutuhkan kekompakan sekarang. _Yeah_, walaupun Luhan itu hanya suka bekerja sendiri, namun ia tak bisa menolak perintah ayahnya untuk pergi bersama Kris sekarang.

"Kau ke kanan dan aku ke kiri, aku ingin kita mengepungnya. Dia hanya bersama dua _bodyguard_ sekarang." Luhan mengangguk dan sesegera mungkin mengikuti perintah Kris. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia mampu menggapai calon targetnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa bidikannya tepat, ia pun menarik pelatuknya dengan segera.

"Mati kau Tuan Lee."

_Doorr._

Peluru tepat bersarang di jantung pria paruh baya itu. Kris pun tinggal membereskan dua_ bodyguard_nya. Kris berseru senang. Ia menghampiri mayat pria paruh baya bermarga Lee itu dan menendangnya pelan. Melihat tak ada pergerakan, ia pun menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk bermain dengan pistol _Walther_ P99-nya.

"Sudah beres kan? Aku ingin cepat pulang dan bersiap untuk memata – matai rumah keluarga Oh lagi." Kris hanya menyerngitkan dahi, heran. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Luhan begitu antusias untuk membunuh Tuan Oh. Padahal Tuan Oh adalah target penting ayahnya. Kenapa ia mau direpotkan dengan membunuh Tuan Oh yang hampir tak mungkin dilakukan. Jelas saja, pengamanan keluarga Oh sangat ketat. Bahkan banyak agen negara yang menjaga keluarganya. _Yeah_, termasuk Sehun. Kris maupun Luhan tau kalau Sehun tengah diawasi dari jauh. Maka dari itu, Sehun dianggap mengancam keberadaan mereka.

Setelah membenahi seragam sekolahnya yang lusuh, Luhan pun bergegas pergi dengan Kris dibelakangnya. Saat mereka sudah di tengah keramaian, tiba – tiba saja ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. 'Ck, sial' seperti itulah umpatan yang baru saja di dengar Kris dari mulut adiknya. Ia menyengitkan dahi saat Luhan memandang sekitarnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan bertanya.

"_What's happening_?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun ada disekitar sini. Aku harus menemuinya." Kris hanya ber'oh ria kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah di seberang tengah bertengger disana, dengan Sehun sebagai pengemudinya. Dibelakangnya, ada Baekhyun yang tengah melambai – lambai kearah Luhan. Luhan pun berpamitan pada Kris dan segera menghampiri mobil Sehun. Luhan melambai pada Kris sebelum mobil itu melaju membelah keramaian Seoul.

"Semoga kau baik – baik saja Lu." gumam Kris.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"—Hun, Sehun!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol menggoncang tubuhnya hingga bergeser. Semua temannya memandangnya iba. Hey, kenapa dengan mereka semua? "Kau tidak papa? Apa Luhan benar – benar membuat pengaruh seperti itu padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Sehun hanya membuang muka dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sekarang menghindariku."

"Aku pikir dia sudah menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tak bertanya saja, kenapa dia menghindarimu seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberi saran. Sangat mengerikan juga melihat sosok Sehun yang murung seperti itu. Lebih baik melihat Sehun yang dingin dan menyebalkan daripada sosok lain di hadapan mereka ini.

"Aku tidak tahu—" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Bahkan makanan – makanan kantin yang mereka pesan barusan tak dapat memalingkannya dari Luhan. "—dia hanya menegaskan padaku untuk menjauh darinya. Hhh, aku pikir dia juga mencintaiku. Ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku saja."

"Tidak, Luhan tidak seperti itu Sehun." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan. Dia tahu betul kalau Luhan bukan seorang yang berhati jahat. Luhan bukan jenis orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Walau Luhan sering mengabaikan Baekhyun, namun Luhan sosok sahabat yang dapat dipercaya. Walau dia terlihat sangat aneh dan misterius, namun Luhan adalah pemuda yang lembut. Baekhyun dapat melihatnya. Tak mungkin Luhan hanya mempermainkan Sehun.

"Itu Luhan kan?" Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kantin. Luhan terlihat memandang tajam kearah mereka. KaiSoo serta Chanyeol sudah menelan ludah kasar, takut akan tatapan membunuh Luhan. Luhan menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sehun.

_Brakk._

Sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar beserta kado yang entah apa isinya langsung di letakkan secara kasar di depan wajah Sehun yang masih menempel pada meja. Sehun tersingkap, ia pun menatap Luhan bingung. Hawa tak mengenakkan langsung menyelubungi 4 orang disekitar mereka, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan bingung dari semua murid disana. Mungkin para fans Sehun sudah bersorak dalam hati karena berfikir hubungan HunHan telah berakhir, walau itu jauh dari masalah sebenarnya.

"Dengar ya, jangan pernah kau mengusikku lagi Oh Sehun. Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu!" Sehun hanya menyeringai. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Luhan dengan meja kantin yang memisahkan jarak mereka sekarang.

"Kau semakin manis saat marah."

_Byurrr._

Satu gelas jus _orange_ mendarat mulus di wajah tampan Sehun. Semua mata yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membulat. Terlebih Kai dan Chanyeol, dagu mereka seakan lepas dari tempurungnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget. Kyungsoo tampak lebih tenang walau sebenarnya dia juga terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan. Persis seperti saat Luhan dan Sehun pertama bertemu.

"_Cih_, aku tak butuh rayuanmu!" Luhan mengumpatnya kasar. Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air jus yang menetes. Luhan dan Sehun kini sama – sama melempar tatapan tajam. Entah tatapan benci atau tatapan dalam arti tersendiri. Tangan Sehun melayang di udara. Beberapa orang terlihat was – was dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Sehun kembali menyeringai. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium bibir cherrynya saat wajah Luhan mendekat. Semua yang berada disana tercengang. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Sehun menjilat dan mengulum bibir itu kasar. Sekuat tenaga Luhan menarik dirinya dari tautan ciuman itu dan ia berhasil.

_Plaakk._

Pipi Sehun memerah kala tangan mungil Luhan mendarat dengan keras disana. Luhan tampak terengah – engah karena amarahnya yang meluap. Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi keadaan. Semuanya terlalu tiba – tiba. Banyak pandangan benci yang ditujukan pada Luhan dan pandangan kasihan pada Sehun. Luhan mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"Mati saja kau brengsek!" pekik Luhan dan berlalu dari sana. Baekhyun berniat mengejarnya namun Chanyeol menghalanginya. Tubuh Sehun ambruk dan duduk dengan kasar di kursinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

'_Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat_.'

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

_Brakk._

Punggung Luhan menghantam mulus tembok kelasnya. Ia meringis pelan saat Sehun mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. Sial baginya karena sekolah sudah sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Mungkin hanya ada _staff_ sekolah dan murid – murid yang tengah menghadiri ekstrakulikuler mereka. Itu pun tak ada yang melewati koridor kelasnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Luhan meringis saat merasakan kuku – kuku Sehun seperti menancap pada pundaknya. "Jawab Lu!" Sehun mengguncang pundak pemuda manis itu, namun Luhan memilih bungkam. Ia tersenyum licik. Membuat Sehun lagi – lagi mendesah frustasi. "Aku melihatmu menembak seorang _bodyguard_ ayahku Lu, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Sakit sebenarnya melihat Sehun yang membentaknya seperti itu. Entah kenapa, bahkan ia tak memiliki alasan pasti kenapa hatinya merasa sakit dan sesak seperti ini.

Namun perasaan rasional selalu mengalahkan rasa logisnya, _ego_nya meminta untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Ia tak peduli. Tak pernah mau peduli dengan Sehun atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Keluarga Oh yang memisahkan Luhan dengan kekasihnya. Dan keluarga Oh yang memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Wu, keluarga angkatnya. Ia hanya boleh membunuhnya, membunuh semua yang menghalangi kebahagiaannya. Ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Oh Sehun. Atau kau ingin aku mematahkannya?" ujar Luhan dingin.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu Lu." Luhan lagi – lagi tertawa meremehkan. Sehun menarik nafas sedalam – dalamnya. Merasakan sakit saat Luhan tertawa seperti itu. Sangat mengerikan, bahkan matanya tak menyorotkan kelembutan seperti biasanya. Kelam dan hitam. "LUHAN!" Sehun membentak.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu? Kau bukan siapa – siapa disini. Lepaskan aku sebelum aku membunuhmu." Tangan kanan Luhan ikut mencengkeram tangan Sehun yang memegang pundaknya. Luhan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sesak yang dirasakannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia mencintai pemuda di depannya ini. Luhan membencinya, ya, membenci keluarganya.

Sehun segera menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma yang menjadi favoritnya sebanyak – banyaknya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan bukanlah orang yang berbahaya. Luhan bukan orang jahat. Luhan tak menolak, ia hanya terdiam. Pikirannya terus beradu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia juga tak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada Sehun. Karena ia tahu, Sehun akan sangat membencinya jika tahu kalau dia seorang pembunuh. Ya, Sehun pasti akan mengutuknya karena telah terlibat dalam kehidupan Sehun. Dalam hati kecilnya, Luhan tak ingin Sehun membencinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu—sangat mencintaimu." Bahu Luhan sedikit basah. Entah karena keringat atau—apakah Sehun menangis? Itulah yang dipikirkannya. Luhan tertegun. Ia sangat lemah sekarang. Batinnya berontak, menyuruhnya untuk mendekap erat Sehun. Namun lagi – lagi _ego_nya berkata lain. Luhan hanya terdiam, dengan kedua tangan yang mengantung bebas. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya tenggelam oleh tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar. Satu _liquid_ bening bertamu di pipinya. Luhan menangis.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu." ujar Sehun lagi.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang kedua pundak Luhan dengan lembut. Menatap manik mata terindah milik Luhan. Mengusap pipi putih yang selalu dikecupnya. Sehun mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan wajah Luhan hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Sehun beralih memegang kedua pipi Luhan. Kedua nafas itu beradu, dan menerpa kulit masing – masing saat Sehun mencium lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan saat bibir Sehun kembali menyapa miliknya. _Liquid_ bening Luhan kembali terjun bebas dengan seenaknya. Ia mencengkeram kuat jas sekolah Sehun. Tidak—Luhan tidak bisa membenci Sehun. Dia menyukai ini. Dia selalu menyukai perlakuan Sehun. Dia suka setiap Sehun mengecupnya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan, mengetuk bibirnya meminta akses untuk memasukinya. Luhan membuka mulutnya perlahan, membuat lidah Sehun leluasa mengajak lidahnya bertarung di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali erangan halus keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai. Membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan hawa mulai memanas. Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan perlahan hingga ia terbaring di salah satu meja di kelas itu. Sehun kembali menciumnya. Perlahan tangan Sehun membuka jas sekolah Luhan dan membuangnya asal. Luhan menurut, badannya terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Entah sejak kapan tangan Sehun berhasil membuka tiga kancing teratasnya. Sehun menarik kerah baju seragam Luhan hingga pundak polos Luhan pun terekspos, membuat Sehun harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

Luhan mengerang lagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan lehernya. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menghentikan aktivitas Sehun di lehernya. Ia yakin tanda pada lehernya itu takkan hilang dalam beberapa hari melihat dari seberapa kuatnya Sehun mengigitnya. '_Gila!_' umpat Luhan dalam hati saat tangan Sehun mengelus perut ratanya. Ia menggelinjang tak karuan. Satu punggung tangannya menutup mulutnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain mencengkeram pundak Sehun melampiaskan perasaannya kini. Beberapa menit menjadi waktu pribadi bagi Luhan maupun Sehun. Keadaan sekolah yang telah sepi membuat Sehun lebih gencar memanjakan Luhan. Tak kan ada yang menyadari kegiatan mereka. Takkan ada yang mengganggu.

Matahari mulai tenggelam meninggalkan semburat orange kehitaman yang menembus masuk dari jendela salah satu kelas berisikan dua insan yang tengah bercumbu itu. Hawa yang mulai dingin sepertinya tak mengusik dua manusia bertubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang itu. Sehun mendekap Luhan dan mencium bibirnya kembali. Sepertinya, Luhan sudah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Sehun. Tangannya menyingkirkan surai Luhan yang menutupi matanya. Ia kembali melayangkan kecupan di pelipis Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Lu—"

"Hm?" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. ia merasa sangat nyaman dan enggan untuk melepaskan barang se-incipun. Sepertinya Luhan pun telah lupa caranya mengumpat dan menyingkirkan Sehun dari hatinya.

"Sudah sore. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sayang. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sehun gemas dan kembali memberikan kecupan hangatnya pada bibir _plump_ itu.

"Tidak usah. Temani aku di halte saja. Kakakku akan menjemputku. Ayah takkan suka jika kau mengantarku."

"Heum—baiklah." Dengan berat hati Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah tengah menatap Luhan dengan seksama. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terlihat menunduk. Bukannya karena takut, Luhan memang di haruskan bersikap seperti itu ketika ayah angkatnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Kris yang baru datang membungkuk kearah ayahnya dan berdiri di samping Luhan. Pria paruh baya itu menegakkan duduknya dan menatap kedua anaknya serius.

"Malam ini keluarga Oh mengadakan makan malam dengan Presdir Huang di _restaurant _China. Aku ingin kalian menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Kalian akan di kawal 12 orang penembak jitu pilihanku." Tuan Wu, pria paruh baya itu mengaitkan jari – jarinya dan menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertautan. "Aku ingin kalian membunuh semua keluarganya." _Deg_. Luhan menatap ayah angkatnya kaget. Tak ubahnya dengan Kris yang menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Semua keluarganya? Berarti Luhan juga harus membunuh Sehun?

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada pengecualian Kris, 'anak' itu terlalu banyak tahu." Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Perasaannya tak karuan. Sepertinya ayahnya sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Ia tak berani berkomentar. Tugas dari ayahnya adalah kewajiban yang harus dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi, ia melirik Kris namun Kris hanya menunduk seolah mengungkapkan kalau dia tak bisa membantu Luhan.

"Laksanakan."

"Baik." Luhan membungkuk dan berbalik. Kris menatap iba punggung adiknya yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu itu.

Luhan berjalan perlahan kearah kamarnya di lantai dua. Badannya hampir limbung kalau saja ia tak perpegangan erat pada _handrail_ tangga. Setelah berhasil menutup pintu kamarnya, ia berjalan kearah balkon, mengabaikan keadaan kamar yang gelap karena dia belum menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Angin dingin langsung menyapanya ketika ia sudah menjejakkan kakinya di balkon kamarnya. Menumpu kedua tangannya pada pagar pembatas. Ia mendongak dan menatap kegelapan langit malam ini. Memang tidak mendung, namun tak ada bintang yang muncul di permukaannya. Kenapa? Apa bintang juga takut padanya?

Luhan menunduk dalam, mencengkeram pagar balkonnya kuat. Mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Air matanya mulai membelai permukaan pipinya. Mengalir tanpa halangan dan akhirnya bermuara di dagunya lalu menetes. Tubuhnya merosot sampai akhirnya terdengar isakan cukup keras yang lolos kembali dari bibir mungilnya. Ia mencengkeram dadanya seolah dengan begitu rasa sesaknya akan menghilang. Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Luhan, tertegun sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar Luhan. Membiarkan adik kesayangannya meluapkan perasaan sedihnya sekarang.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

_Ddrtt..drrtt._

"Tunggu sebentar _abeoji_, aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya ada panggilan penting." Ayah Sehun mengangguk dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya bersama _clien – clien_ bisnisnya. Sehun berjalan menjauhi meja makan pertemuan itu dan segera merogoh kantung celananya. Senyumnya mengembang kala mendapati nama 'Luhan' yang telah melephonenya.

"Yeoboseyo." jawabnya.

"Sehunnie—" Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya sangat lembut. Seolah suara itu dapat menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada sosok mengagumkan yang dirindukannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Konyol memang, tapi beginilah sifat alami seseorang jika dilanda asmara. Beberapa menit tak melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sehun merindukannya setengah mati. Ck, kita sebut saja berlebihan. Namun Sehun menikmatinya. Suara lembut yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Aku—" Luhan diseberang sana menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sesak kembali bertamu di hatinya. Ia menghela nafas, menahan segala gejolak keraguan dalam hatinya. "Aku merindukanmu." Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya terbang mengelilingi Neverland bersama Luhan'nya karena hatinya terlalu senang mendengarkan pengakuan Luhan. Bukankah Luhan terlihat sedang bermanja padanya? Dan Sehun suka itu.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan mengambil teropong yang berada di sampingnya. Menggunakannya untuk mencari sebuah objek yang tengah berada di gedung yang sedang diawasinya. Yah, Luhan sekarang berada di lantai 4 hotel yang terletak tepat di depan Restaurant China yang di kunjungi Sehun. Mereka, dia dan Kris, bertugas mengawasi keluarga Oh dari hotel ini. Luhan rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga saat matanya telah berhasil menemukan Sehun yang berada di luar gedung dengan beberapa _bodyguard_ yang lalu lalang menjaga wilayah Restaurant itu. Ia ingin sekali ia membawa Sehun pergi agar ia tak perlu membunuh orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Lu—"

"Maaf aku tak pernah mengatakannya." Sehun mengerngitkan dahi.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk mengucapkannya, maka aku akan mengatakan ini berkali – kali padamu—" Ok, Sehun benar – benar bingung dibuatnya. Luhan mengatakan hal itu seolah ia akan meninggalkan Sehun dan Sehun tak menyukai nada suara yang terdengar lemah itu. "—Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Luhan menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku mohon jangan pernah membenciku setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau kau membenciku."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau katakan Lu? Aku tak mengerti." Nada suara Sehun pun mulai tak mengenakkan. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya dan mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu."

"_Yeah_, I love you more baby. Kau sangat aneh Lu. Kenapa kau mengatakan tentang kebencian? Tentu saja aku tak pernah membencimu. Itu takkan pernah terjadi." Luhan tersenyum kecut. '_Lalu bagaimana jika kau melihatku membunuh ayahmu, Sehun? apa kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu?_'

"Baiklah, aku matikan ya, aku mengantuk." ujar Luhan kemudian. Ia berpura – pura menguap membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Ok, selamat malam _my_ _Little deer_."

_Pip._

Luhan mematikan sambungannya bersamaan dengan lolosnya airmata menyebalkan di pipinya. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, kenapa ia sangat lemah sekarang. Kenapa hatinya selalu rapuh jika berkenaan dengan Sehun. Dan kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kris yang sibuk membersihkan pistolnya pun lebih memilih menaruh 'mainan pembunuh' itu dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih setia mematung di depan kaca kamar hotel ini. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dan mengusap – usap punggungnya saat merasakan isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"I love him, Kris. I really do."

"Sssh—_uljima_, semua akan baik – baik saja Lu."

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"Keluarga Oh sudah keluar, persiapkan diri kalian." Semua anggota berpakaian serba hitam ini mengangguk mantab. Mereka pun bubar untuk mempersiapkan semua senjatanya. Kris menepuk pundak Luhan pelan, meyakinkan Luhan kalau dia akan baik – baik saja. "Ayo Lu—kita akan menyelesaikan ini dan semua akan kembali seperti semula." Luhan mengangguk pasrah. "Kau hanya perlu membunuh Tuan Oh, itu saja." Kali ini Luhan menggeleng pelan membuat Kris menyerngitkan dahi.

"Aku yang akan membunuh Sehun." jawab Luhan lirih. Kris akui ia terkejut namun ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

Beberapa mobil berwarna hitam tampak keluar dari Restaurant China itu. Mobil Sehun ada di barisan ketiga dari mobil – mobil mewah itu, diapit oleh satu mobil polisi dan satu mobil _bodyguard_ di depannya, serta tiga mobil _bodyguard_ lagi di belakangnya. Sehun lebih memilih melihat suasana di luar jendela mobilnya. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia memutar – mutar ponselnya bimbang. Entah mengapa, perkataan Luhan tadi seolah ia akan meninggalkan Sehun, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Perasaannya tidak enak sedari tadi.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?"

"Tak apa _abeoji_. Hanya merasa kurang enak badan saja." Ayah Sehun mengangguk.

"Sampai di rumah, kau bisa langsung istirahat."

Hening. Ayah Sehun kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya yang terhubung dengan seseorang, entahlah Sehun tak ingin tahu. Sehun menekan tombol kunci pada layarnya. Senyuman indah terpatri di bibirnya kala melihat wallpaper ponselnya, foto selca'nya bersama Luhan yang diambil di halte beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengusap foto wajah Luhan yang tampak ceria disana. '_Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lu? Kau memang tersenyum, tapi aku tahu ada guratan sedih di matamu._' batinnya.

_CKIIITT—BRAKKK!_

"Ada apa Tuan Ahn?" tanya ayah Sehun sesaat setelah dirinya dan Sehun terhempas ke depan karena injakan rem mendadak dari mobilnya.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya kita dihadang para mafia itu lagi." Ayah Sehun tampak kaget dan—takut. Sehun pun demikian, jantungnya berdebar kala melihat beberapa orang berbaju hitam menembaki mobil di depannya. Para polisi di depan tampaknya kewalahan. Supir pribadi ayah Sehun segera keluar membawa Sehun dan ayahnya menjauh dengan diiringi beberapa _bodyguard_ ayahnya. Telinga Sehun seakan sakit mendengarkan baku tembak di belakangnya. Entah mengapa ia mengingat Luhan. Luhan, bukankah dia pernah menembak salah satu _bodyguard_ ayahnya? Apa Luhan juga salah satu dari kawanan mafia itu?

_Doorr. Doorr._

Sehun dan ayahnya dengan segera di giring menuju mobil _bodyguard_ paling belakang. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berada di balik pohon, mengarahkan pistolnya pada ayah Sehun yang berada di depannya. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna saat si penembak itu melepaskan pelatuknya.

_Doorr._

"_ABEOJI_!" Sehun segera berlari menuju ayahnya dan mendorong ayahnya hingga mereka terbentur badan mobil. Berhasil. Peluru yang dilepaskan mafia tadi hanya mengenai badan mobil. Beberapa _bodyguard_ terlihat waspada dan beberapa diantara mereka tampak menembaki seseorang. Banyak sekali kawanan polisi dan _bodyguard_ yang mati, begitu pun anggota berpakaian hitam itu. Tepat di saat Sehun membantu ayahnya berdiri, sebuah peluru dilepaskan seseorang yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sehun yang tidak sempat melihat, terkejut kala peluru itu berhasil menembus jantung ayahnya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar hingga _ngilu_. Darah ayahnya mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh pria paruh baya itu. Sehun terlihat sangat _shock_, tangannya gemetar kala mendapati darah ayahnya yang menempel di tangan dan bajunya.

Matanya langsung menatap seseorang disana. Orang yang menembak ayah Sehun, ia masih berdiri mematung disana dengan pistol yang kini terarah padanya. Walau hanya terpaan sinar bulan, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang kini mengarahkan pistol padanya itu. Wajah cantik dengan manik mata terindah yang menjadi candunya. Wajah hangat yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Seseorang yang namanya tertulis secara paten di hatinya. Seseorang yang kini menatapnya dingin.

_Luhan—_

Walau wajah Luhan terkesan dingin, namun Sehun tahu kalau mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan. Wajah Luhan basah dengan _liquid_ bening yang terus membelai pipi mulusnya. Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya berjongkok di depan tubuh dingin ayahnya. Ia terlalu terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Tangan Luhan gemetar kala melihat Sehun memandangnya sendu atau mungkin—kecewa? Ia menarik pelatuknya bersamaan dengan tetesan di sudut matanya. Sehun tak bergeming, badannya terasa lemas, saraf nya terasa mati melihat Luhan berdiri disana, mengancam nyawanya. Jika melihat dari tatapan keduanya, mereka sama – sama meneriakkan nama masing – masing. Ungkapan perasaan sedih dihatinya, jeritan pilu yang membuat keduanya meneteskan air itu lagi.

'_Pergilah Sehun, ku mohon larilah!_'

'_Luhan—aku mencintaimu. Sangat._'

Tangan Luhan melemah. Tidak—dia tidak sanggup membunuh orang yang disayanginya. Tangannya yang semula mengarah lurus pada Sehun, kini lunglai begitu saja, menjatuhkan pistol yang sedari tadi di genggamnya erat. Sehun tertegun menatap Luhan yang kini terjatuh dan terduduk lemah di aspal jalanan dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang membengkak. Ingin ia menghampiri dan mendekapnya erat, mengatakan kata – kata manis untuk menenangkannya. Namun apa daya, ia terlalu lemah untuk sekarang.

Seorang penembak mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sehun yang terabaikan oleh para _bodyguard_nya. Luhan yang mengetahui itu, matanya langsung membulat kala si penembak menggerakkan pengait pada pistolnya.

"SEHUN AWAS!"

_Doorr._

"Aaakh!" Mata Sehun membulat saat merasakan tubuhnya di dekap oleh sosok cantik di depannya. Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun, bukan ia yang tertembak. Dadanya sesak saat mendapati darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Luhan dan mengenai wajahnya. Tubuh Luhan melemas dan tangan yang mendekap Sehun terlepas begitu saja. Mulut Luhan memuntahkan darah berwarna merah pekat dengan mata yang tertutup rapat saat Sehun menopang tubuh Luhan di pangkuannya. Jantung Sehun berdenyut sakit, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, tubuhnya beku, ia mati rasa, badannya ikut bergetar saat menyadari tubuh Luhan menggelinjang pelan. Seakan malaikat pencabut nyawa ingin mengambil paksa rohnya darisana.

"Brengsek! Kau menembak adikku, manusia sialan!"

_Doorr._

Tanpa hati lagi Kris membunuh anggotanya yang telah menembak adiknya. Ia segera menghampiri adiknya yang berada di pangkuan Sehun.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, sekarang!" Kris yang mengguncang pundak Sehun menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya barusan. Dengan cekatan ia segera membawa Luhan masuk kedalam salah satu mobil itu. Mendekap Luhan dan tangannya menutupi aliran darah di pelipis Luhan. Kris pun segera membuka pintu depan dan mengemudikan mobil itu menggila. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan para anggotanya yang masih tertinggal disana.

"_Shit_! Dia menembaknya di kepala. Dasar bajingan tengik!" Kris memukul keras setirnya. Meluapkan segala amarahnya disana. Sehun masih setia bungkam. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya terus mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan yang perlahan mendingin. Beberapa waktu kemudian sampailah mereka di Rumah Sakit Pusat.

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

"Operasinya berhasil. Untung saja kalian tepat waktu. Pendarahan di kepalanya dapat kami atasi. Dan beruntung, pelurunya tak sampai bersarang dalam otaknya. Kemungkinan peluru tersebut hanya menggores otak kanannya saja. Luhan-_sshi_ mengalami koma sekarang. Mungkin akan segera sadar, paling cepat dua minggu ini." Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas lega. Kris yang sedari tadi mondar – mandir pun sekarang tampak lebih tenang. Dokter ber-_tagname_ 'Park Jungsoo' itu lalu menepuk pundak Sehun. "Aku ikut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tuan Oh." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?" Kris bertanya.

"Sebaiknya kami pindahkan dulu ke ruang rawat, setelah itu kalian boleh melihatnya." Semua yang ada disana mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggalan Dokter Park semuanya tampak terdiam. Kris sudah duduk tenang dengan Tao yang berada disampingnya. Disana juga ada KaiSoo dengan raut wajah khawatir mereka. Ada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang menangis sesegukan. Sehun terlihat menumpu dahinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan bagaimana khawatirnya dia dengan keadaan Luhan. Walau pun operasinya berhasil, ia takkan bisa tenang sebelum Luhan sadar dari komanya. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan? Kris berdiri dan duduk disamping Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun perlahan.

"Maafkan Luhan karena telah membunuh ayahmu." Sehun masih terdiam. Ya, seharusnya dia marah karena Luhan telah membunuh ayahnya di depan matanya sendiri. Namun sepertinya itu akan sia – sia saja toh Sehun takkan mungkin bisa membenci Luhan. Bagaimana pun dia telah berjanji akan menjaga Luhan, dan menghapuskan luka Luhan yang telah dibuat oleh keluarganya. "Aku harap kau tak pernah membencinya Sehun-_sshi_. Jika kau tahu betapa dia sangat mencintaimu, aku yakin kau takkan bisa membencinya."

"Tidak _hyung_—" Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Menetralkan perasaannya yang kini kacau karena semua masalah keluarganya dan Luhan-nya. "Aku tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa membencinya." Kris tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya Sehun."

"Pasti aku lakukan."

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang sosoknya bisa dikatakan tampan, tengah menerima telephone saat dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat. Kadang ada kerutan di dahinya, kadang ia tersenyum menanggapi. Segala ekspresi lucu yang jarang di keluarkan, kini dapat dinikmati secara langsung dari wajahnya.

"_Aku harap kau menjaga adikku dengan baik Sehun-ah._"

"Kau meragukanku _eoh hyung_?" Kris, si penelpon terkekeh kecil. "Jadi hari ini keluarga Wu akan pergi ke China? Apa tidak apa – apa meninggalkan Luhan disini?" Sehun bertanya. Ya, setahunya Luhan hanya memiliki keluarga Wu disini. Ia sudah tak memiliki siapa pun selain keluarga Kris yang menampungnya.

"_Hhhh—sebenarnya aku tak tega juga. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Luhan terlibat lagi dengan kegiatan mafia. Kau tahu kan kalau kami ini buronan polisi?_" Sehun tertawa kecil. Yah, setelah kejadian malam itu, hanya Sehun, Luhan dan Kris yang selamat. Seluruh polisi dan _bodyguard_ serta para mafia itu telah tewas. Sehun memilih bungkam seolah tak mengetahui kalau Luhan terlibat didalamnya. Para mafia itu memilih menghapuskan keluarga Oh dari targetnya dan mereka pun berniat pindah ke China hari ini. Melupakan kejadian suram itu. Dan Tuan Wu pun telah membiarkan Luhan bersama Sehun walau awalnya beliau juga menentang permintaan Kris itu.

"Jaga kesehatanmu _hyung_. Kau juga tak mau Luhan mengkhawatirkanmu kan?"

"_Hey bocah ingusan! Aku bukan pria lemah eoh!?_" omel Kris dan lagi – lagi Sehun tertawa karenanya. "_Hari ini kau akan ke rumah sakit?_"

"Heum."

"_Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan jika dia sudah sadar, okay?_"

"As you wish my beloved brother."

Setelah terlibat beberapa percakapan, akhirnya sambungan itu pun terputus. Sehun memilih pergi ke market terdekat barang sebentar untuk membelikan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk dua sahabatnya yang tengah menunggui Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah keluar dari market, ia melangkah kembali menyusuri jalan setapak di depan Rumah Sakit itu. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan saku _blazer_'nya bergetar. Sepertinya ada panggilan di _handphone'_nya.

"Yeob—"

"Sehun-_ah_ cepat kesini. Luhan—Luhan dia—" _pip_. Tanpa babibu Sehun segera berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Membiarkan dirinya mendapat umpatan dari orang – orang yang di tabraknya. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa terjadi sesuatu. Tidak—tidak boleh terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan-nya. Setelah menaiki lift dengan tergesa, akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Luhan. Sudah terlihat seorang dokter dan beberapa suster di dalam. Segera ia membuka knop pintu itu dan disambut oleh tatapan duo happy virus temannya. Bahkan KaiSoo pun sudah berada di dalam, sedang duduk dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Dokter Park!"

"Ah—Sehun-_ah_, Luhan sudah sadar. Kau bisa melihatnya." Mata Sehun pun beralih pada seseorang yang tengah terbaring disana. Mata itu—mata yang menjadi favoritnya itu telah terbuka setelah sekian lama ia merindukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah menghampiri ranjang Luhan dan disusul oleh teman – temannya.

"Setelah ini temui aku di ruanganku Sehun-_ah_." Sehun mengangguk dan Dokter Park pun meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan para susternya. Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada di kiri Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai lembut Luhan. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya sangat senang. Senang sekali sampai rasanya matanya mulai memanas dan ingin menumpahkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menangis hebat sedari tadi karena tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Satu tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. Melampiaskan perasaan rindu yang ditahannya selama berhari – hari. Luhan hanya menatapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sehun tak tahu. Ia hanya membiarkan tatapan itu terarah padanya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

"**Kau—**" Luhan berucap dengan nada sedikit serak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—**siapa?**" _Deg_. Sesaat kemudian Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai Luhan.

.

"**Aku—aku orang yang sangat mencintaimu.**"

.

.

HunHan © 'Lips Meet'

.

.

**END!**

.

**Mind to review? :'D**

.


End file.
